The MSG Saga
Major Scout Guy Saga (Of Sorts) (A.K.A MSG Saga) is an ongoing youtube series about a former TF2 Freak Hunter gone rouge, Major Scout Guy and his companion Telrospy, overcome an evil Vagineer and the tradgic Vagispy in a battle of wits and strength. They also aid their allies in their struggles against their enemies. Plot Episode 1 Major Scout Guy is in Koth_Harvest relaxing when a Red Vagineer appears seemingly out of nowhere, the Vagineer and Major compete in a short but intense battle where Major shows off all of his arsenal and abilities, after a while the Vagineer claims the upper hand, both combatants give it there all and with luck on his side Major emerges Victorious. This video is the debut of Major Scout Guy Episode 2 A few days later, Major is in the same place as he was after he fought the Vagineer, looking over Koth_Harvest when he spots a considerable amount of Australium near a building, Major goes in to claim it himself, just then a spy clad in black (who unbeknownst to Major is CyborSpy) confronts him, the partake in a intense, quick battle but finally CyborSpy, who put up a good fight got beaten by the scout and was seemingly knocked out, unbeknownst to Major though, another drone sneaks up on Major to try and assassinate him, but fortunatly, Cyborneer saves Major as CyborSpy retreats. Later, after the introductions have been done, Cyborneer gives Major a australium imbued slug round upgrade, and also becomes him ally. Episode 3 The RED Vagineer that Major fought beforhand is in Arena_Ravine, the Vagineer that Major fought had just incapacitated a BLU Spy (who would go on to be Vagispy), just as Vagineer is seemingly ready to finish the spy off, TelroSpy informs Major of whats going on, Major intercepts the Vagineer just in time as a very brief fight ensues, in a very short time the Vagineer easily overpowers a shocked Major , TelroSpy teleports in and stalls the Vagineer long enough to retreat with Major. After the fight, the Vagineers arm (which was previously recovering) fully regenerates as he looks at it silently. This video is the debut for TelroSpy Episode 4 The BLU Spy that the Vagineer was attacking cry of pain alerts the Vagineer of his presence once again, the Vagineer, who is approaching the injured spy now, cries out, turning the spy into the dreaded Vagispy, TelroSpy teleports back into the area where Major fought the Vagineer and meets VagiSpy and fights the infected Spy in a brief fight. Episode 5 - 1st Climax This episode starts off with the heroes and protagonists of their own seires, Cyborneer and CyborHeavy recieving an anonymous tipoff about a large cache of australium on ctf_doublecross, the two enthusiasts, unable to resist the prize, go to doublecross to investigate, then while they are checking, they are seemingly ambushed by CyborSpy and one of his drone soldiers, the two protagonists get ready to fight when CyborMedic launches a surprise attack on them, he absorbs the australium cache, making his power levels boost to much higher levels than any of the other combatants, CyborHeavy attempts to intercept CyborMedic, but it is to no avail as CyborMedic absorbs CyborHeavy's attack and throws him onto the lower tracks, where several soldier drones are waiting to ambush him, despite being outnumbered CyborHeavy smiles gleefully. Meanwhile Cyborneer tries to hold his own to CyborMedic, but the crazed medic is too powerful for him and overwhelms him easily, CyborMedic summons his claymore to finish Cyborneer off once and for all when Major and Telro get to the scene just in time to shoot CyborMedic in the back, Major orders TelroSpy to help CyborHeavy out, which Telro complies too, he teleports away to the aid of him, where we see CyborHeavy start to have trouble with the drones. While Major is taunting CyborMedic though, CyborSpy decides to join in and points his gun at Major's head, then Cyborneer jumps in and knocks CyborSpy back, saving Major. Then CyborMedic summons his ubersaw's which Major dodges with relative ease, CyborMedic, with a smile on his face, redirects the saws and fires them at Major, who just barely dodges them again, he shoots CyborMedic with the australium slug rounds, damaging him, but CyborMedic manages to turn his scattergun into australium. Major, needing help calls for TelroSpy and CyborHeavy, who have just took out all of the drones, TelroSpy teleports himself and heavy to Major, heavy, being strongheaded as usual, charges in and gets knocked back accordingly, Major, seeing as he has no other choice activates his power boost while CyborHeavy gathers all of his strength, they both attack CyborMedic, effectively incappacitating him. Meanwhile, CyborSpy has the upperhand on Cyborneer and manages to sneak behind him and is ready to backstab him, but just in time TelroSpy manages to backstab CyborSpy by throwing his knife at him. Believing both of the enemies to be dead, the 4 heroes start to celebrate, only to find out that both of their bodies have dissapeared. Episode 6 After the climatic battle bettween Cyborneer, CyborHeavy, Telro, Major, CyborSpy and CyborMedic, Major decides to take a rest near what seems to be an abode in ctf_doublecross, then he is ambushed by Dr. Schadenfreude who takes control of him, the reason for this was because Major is incredibly troubled with his past and is mentally tormented by it. Schadenfreude sends Major out to assassinate Orangeman, his best friend, at first Orangeman is happy to see his former commander and friend, who seems to have remembered Orangeman and seems to jokingly bark an order at him, Major, who is in a rage about the events that Schadenfreude is manipulation confronts Orangeman, stating he is a freak, they then partake in a brisk battle where throughout Major has the upperhand because of Orangeman's denail of what is happening, partway through Major forces Orangeman to use a latent power of some sort, a sheild, but even this proves unaffective when Major shatters it. As it seems Orangeman is finished by his friend, Soldine comes to knock out Major. While unconscious Major remembers that his past memories are quite friendly and he remembers what a good time it was training with Orangeman, as a superior and equal. Because of this he breaks free of the spell, knowing that he has done too much harm already he uses his powerboost for the fourth time in the past month to barge past Soldine and make his escape. Episode 7 Despite suffering from his excess use of his power boost ability in the past month, Major agrees to train CyborScout, Cyborneer's new recruit in his way of combat, from the get-go Major pushes CyborScout to her limits and in a meager week, improvements are being seen, Major and TelroSpy decide that CyborScout should have a day off, and they all go to Gravelpit to rest, unbeknownst to them though a mercenary known as Savior and his employer, CyborSpy are looking upon them from a window, and Savior is ordered to kill Major and kidnap CyborScout. At the gravelpit, MSG and Telro are talking about how far CyborScout has gone, while she sleeps in the shade, when Savior makes his move, he announces himself to him and uses a flashbang grenade to slow Major down, while Major is stunned Savior moves in and shoots him point blank with the shotgun. Telro, outraged, goes to attack but Savior is already ready to incapacitate CyborScout, who is drowsy from the grenade and kidnap her, Telro teleports in front of her to block Saviors attack, and using all his strength, rips off Saviors cross com eyepiece and teleports himself and Savior to an unknown location, CyborScout then takes Major back to the hideout, patches him up and calls Cyborneer for help, while CyborSpy tries to contact Savior again, only to find out that he is not there. This video is the debut of Savior Episode 8 Following the events from the last episode, Cyborneer, along with Johann Van Windhoek, the head docter of teufort hospital, got to MSG and CyborScout's location, Windhoek managed to save Major's waning life just in time, while Cyborneer and Windhoek celebrated, Major woke up, confused, he asked CyborScout where TelroSpy was, CyborScout told him the news that she thought that Telro sacrificed himself to save her and Major. Major, in a fit of rage, used his completly healed body (muscles included) and smashed up the table in front of him. Cyborneer, concerned, went to the gravelpit where the trio was attacked, he found Telro's hat, along with Savior's cross com communicator next to it, with CyborSpy on the other end, still trying to get hold of him, Cyborneer, thinking quick, hacked in the the communicator's wavelength and threatened CyborSpy saying that he will kill him the next time he finds him, CyborSpy jeers at Cyborneer and disconnects from his communicator. Episode 9 In Cp_Coldfront, the RED Vagineer who Major Scout Guy beat and got beaten by has been training and preparing for a plot, he had grew in power since his last scuffle with his prey and has stolen dead Vagineer bodies to mutate his own deformed DNA, the video starts with the RED Vagineer battling another RED Vagi, while the lesser Vagi put up a valiant effort, the RED Vagineer easily won and killed the other vagineer. Later, in the Vagi's base, the RED Vagi (with the VagiSpy observing) took some of the dead Vagi's DNA and injected it into himself, this caused a massive mutation where the RED vagi became an ORG one, the concerned VagiSpy spoke out, triggering the new ORG Vagineer to laugh manically. List of Episodes 1. Introducing Major Scout Guy 2. CyborSpy Encounters Major Scout Guy 3. The Confrontation: Part 1 4. Confrontation Part 2: TelroSpy vs VagiSpy 5.The Cyborshowdown 6. Friend or Foe? 7. CyborScout's Training 8.Desperate Times 9. The Mutation Trivia The series initially only meant to have 1 climax, at the end where Major fought the Vagineer, this changed when the author of the series, Shirosaki97 decided to add two new deuteragonists, TelroSpy and VagiSpy, this changed the amount of climax fights to two, the fight between the Protagonist and Antagonist and the fight between the two Deuteragonists, this yet again changed when youtuber ShermanZATank created a collab video of Major Scout Guy, where he battles CyborSpy, making him a enemy, and befriending Cyborneer, this created another climax video which takes place before the final climaxes, the fight is between Major (who is the tritagonist of Sherman's series) and the villain dueteragonist of his series, CyborMedic, this changed the amount of climaxes, that are in and/or are related to this saga 3. Most recently yet another Youtuber Sariskhan has put Major Scout Guy into his own series the Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg, who plays the role of a important supporting role, after the tritagonist, the video Friend or Foe? has also become intertwined into Major's own series, which apart from now making the series a potential collaboration series and the climax of the latest story arc in Sariskhans series will likely be a climax of the MSG Saga also. Originally Shirosaki97's second TF2 Freak, EnGeR was supposed to make an appearence in Major's second confrontation with the Vagineer, but this was scrapped and TelroSpy was made to replace him. Category:YouTube videos